RTM's Drabbles
by RTM
Summary: Basically I post various fanfic ideas here. I may turn them into full stories or let someone else do that if they are interested.
1. Stargate Madness

The Jaffa guards of Appohis were instantly alerted when the gate had activated, though instead of the usual blue even horizon, the portal was red and looked like blood. When the portal closed it left behind only a crumpled figure in black.

"_**Wakey, wakey Hank!"**_ a strange insane voice sounded all around the body, permeated by static from time to time.

The crumpled figure glowed brightly for a moment and then shifted. Within moments, the figure stood up and looked around through piercing red sunglasses, unwillingly grinning with it's metallic jaw.

'_Just do what comes natural. –Tricky'._ The battered undead being known as Hank J. Wimbleton read the letter next to the sword stuck in the ground. For a moment it considered to lie down again, but the prospect of slowly rotting to death was unwelcome. Without effort Hank pulled the sword out of the ground and turned to the Jaffa who were reasonably pale…

"Kill…" the single word made the Jaffa guards of Appohis open fire with their staff weapons; unfortunately for them Hank covered the distance in less time it took them to aim.

When the SG-1 arrived to the planet through the Stargate, the only thing they found was a heap of body parts and dismembered Goa'uld symbiotes.


	2. Super Agent

Willow looked warily at the man in front of her, this man in a red jumpsuit with a silver .45 Colt pistol in a belt holster. The gun didn't unnerve her; it was the man's face… before it was just Alexander Lavelle Harris wearing a poor blond wig, baggy red jumpsuit and some gray face paint. Now it was a tall _hunk_ of a man in a skin tight red jump suit, sharp military-style haircut and dead ashen gray skin.

"Umm, Xander?" Willow tentatively spoke, attracting the man's attention.

"My name is Sam."

"No-" Willow tried to say that he was her child hood friend but she was immediately interrupted.

"My. Name. _IS._ Sam" the man was looking at her blankly through his emotionless dull blue eyes. As if trying to somehow reassure or comfort her, Sam smiled, but the smile was more of a grimace. The ghost noted that his teeth were unnervingly perfect and whiter than anything she ever saw, as if the were _prosthetics._

The uncomfortable silence between the ghostly was interrupted by a mini-demon that lunged at Willow, who didn't even notice that Sam already was aiming with his pistol at the transformed child. She didn't even manage to scream for the man to stop, but he already holstered the gun faster than she could see and kicked the mini-demon against a lamp post on the other side of the street, knocking it out.

* * *

"Explain." Sam spoke his dull blue eyes staring into hers with an intensity she didn't notice until now. After a minute of high-speed babbling and the man turned away heading down the street in the direction of a scream Willow identified as Buffy's, though by the time she realized the scream was her friend's, Sam was already next to the source kicking a mini-demon through a picket fence at the other side of the street.

* * *

"Explain." The single word reverberated through the air of Buffy's home. Several moments before the vampire know as Angel came in through the kitchen only to almost void his pants as something passed his ear and punched several baseball sized holes through the walls before exiting the house and scaring the crap out of certain blond haired vampire on the other side of the street.

"Bloody hell…" Spike muttered as he looked at the snapped in half lamp post and the small 9mm caliber bullet embedded into one of the halves. For a moment he hesitated, looking at the bullet then in the direction of the Buffy Summers house, and then he shook his shoulders and decided to stay inside with Dru.

* * *

"Break the bust of Janus!" Ethan Rayne screamed. Unlike the rough beating he received from Ripper, the blond man was much more intense and scarier than than his old friend. Silent staring by something that set several thousand magickal alarms ringing in his head was... disturbing. Hopefully by the time they wake up again he was out of Sunnydale.

"If you think you can get away that easily..." the shop owner's head snapped left and he looked out of his car in which he was frantically trying to find the keys to start it. Back at him was staring the indifferent face of the blond man. As if amused by Ethan's paling face, Sam smiled.

"However..." in a second, Sam was next to the car staring right into the eyes of a sweating britt. "This town needs me. So If I ever see you again..." with that Alexander Lavelle Harris turned away. He had a lot of things to explain, monsters to kill and try not to go insane...

* * *

_To those that couldn't guess the crossover, it's Super Agent by Apogee Software, or 3D Realms as it is known now. The character they used has no personality whatsoever, but to some who like making their own interpretations of blank characters and such, Sam's the perfect guy. My interpretation of Sam in this one shot is that he's somehow contractually immortal which explains why **in-game** the player had unlimited tries to complete a level as perfectly as he could. In-game he can jump three to four times his height and there's a power-up which looks like an athletic shoe and can increase his speed, that's my explanation why Sam could kick mini-demons around like that_. _As for the gun, it can kill robots in-game from one up to three or more shots..._

_Everything else is left to your own interpretations...  
_


End file.
